


About Time

by esteefee, mischief5



Series: Declassification [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declassification continues...with the Women of the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Seven Waiters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924623) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> Another dastardly collaboration by the fraternal brain twins.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/130087/130087_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Photo credit: MGM.]


End file.
